


I See You

by leighmeanhoe (felovabriel)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Rise of the Guardians AU, Supernatural Elements, minho-centric, past minwoochan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-24 06:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17095454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felovabriel/pseuds/leighmeanhoe
Summary: Minho should really know better than to get involved with human.  He should, and yet it seems he might have a weakness for a cute face in the crowd.~*~A self-indulgent Rise of the Guardians AU where Minho is impulsive and Jisung is just too cute.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This might not make much sense if you haven't seen Rise of the Guardians...  
> It's just....very self-indulgent

**One**

Snow glittered on the edge of the windowsill, slowly melting and shifting as the sun shone down on it.  Larger banks lined the roads, spattered with brown dirt where tires had kicked up and slicked down everything until it lay in dark furrows.  Footprints spotted the sidewalks, and people left more as they traversed up and down in front of the shops.

Lee Minho sat back on the thicker end of a branch, watching his work melt away.  Honestly, he wished more people would appreciate it, especially when it was fresh.  But oh well, at least this gave him the opportunity to mess with Chan. The Australian would be furious when he saw what Minho had done just before his moment to shine.

It wasn’t that he resented Chan or anything.  If anything, he missed him. And Woojin. He pretended it didn’t affect him, the way their cute domesticity made him feel out of place, but...He missed the feeling of safety that came from coming home to them.

“Ugh, I was hoping the snow would last longer…” whined a voice, pulling Minho out of his thoughts before they could go too far down a darker path.

He perked up at that, twisting his head around until he located the source of the voice.  Once he spotted the boy, a small smirk tugged at his lips. Well, he could always use a bit of fun.

The boy was still muttering to himself, looking upwards as he walked along with a friend on either side of him.  The other two dodged the crowds, but the boy in the middle didn’t seem to take any notice of them. Minho took the chance to study him--he was cute, in an adorable little squirrel kind of way.  His cheeks looked soft and squishable, and he had bright, dark eyes that he kept pushed his dyed-blue hair out of.

“You’re just hoping you won’t have to take that math test,” the taller boy pointed out.  His voice was blunt and deadpan, but he was smiling a little.

His words made the blue-haired boy pout up at him, leaning into his personal space.  “Come on, Seungmin, it’s not my fault I can’t do math,” he whined, and even from his spot in the tree, Minho found himself cringing at the boy’s attempts to pout his way out of criticism.  The third boy just laughed, his voice loud and deep.

Minho could have moved on then, but something stopped him.  He’d like to say it had nothing to do with anyone’s cute, soft cheeks, but he knew better than that.  He was as weak for them as he had been for Chan’s dimples. And yeah, maybe he could do something about getting that math test postponed.  All he had to do was reach inside himself and give his power a little tug…

Almost immediately, clouds began drifting leisurely back across the sky.  Minho saw the boy blink in surprise, his eyes widening. It made him look even cuter, which definitely made it worth the trouble of Chan whining at him later.

“Looks like you’ll actually get your wish,” the third boy commented, following his friend’s gaze.

“Do you think I…?” the boy started, but Seungmin cut him off.

“No, Jisung.  Don’t be an idiot.”

* * *

The snow didn’t actually start falling until a few hours later.  Minho could have made it come faster, but there was a sort of meditative joy in watching the clouds gather and collect over the city.  The flakes fell lightly over the previous snow, a clean and untouched blanket spreading over the grime of the day. Minho smiled and ran his fingers through the drift on a windowsill, feeling a slight tingle in the tips of his fingers.  It was the only reaction his body could muster in the cold these days.

He didn’t expect the window next to him to slide up suddenly, and he fell back a couple feet in the air.  Familiar wide eyes peered out at him, and the eye contact made his breath catch in his throat.

No one could see him.  It wasn’t possible. No one  _ believed _ in him.

“What are you--are you floating?” asked the boy, Jisung.

Minho couldn’t answer for a moment.  His mouth worked uselessly, leaving him gaping like a fish.  The last time he’d talked to someone who wasn’t like him was...Well, he couldn’t actually remember that.

Jisung blinked at him a few more times, looking more curious than afraid.  Minho finally managed to recover his wits, hiding his shock and confusion under a layer or false bravado.

“It’s a talent of mine,” he replied finally, winking at Jisung.  The latter rolled his eyes, but Minho thought he could see the hint of a smile tugging at his lips even in the weak moonlight.

“So...was this you?” Jisung asked after a moment, gesturing to the snow.  It was still falling slowly but steadily, gathering into little drifts here and there.  Minho intended for it to gather enough that schools would be cancelled by the morning.

He nodded, flashing a bright, cheeky smile.  “Do you like it?” he asked, gesturing with a little flurry that spiralled in his palm.

Jisung’s eyes widened even further.  Minho couldn’t help but smile at the shock on his face--despite Jisung’s words, it seemed like had still been some doubt in his mind.  A giggle escaped Minho’s lips, and he floated a little closer.

“You look surprised, Jisungie,” he teased, getting another look of wide-eyed surprise from the blue-haired boy.

“You know my name?” he asked.

Minho shrugged.  He could have pretended to know everything, but in his experience, that led to some weird questions.  He’d rather just avoid that whole mess.

“I heard your friend say it earlier.  Seungmin?” he explained.

“Oh,” Jisung breathed softly, relaxing a bit.

Silence fell between them for a moment.  Minho studied Jisung as the boy looked out at the snow, watching it settle on the street and houses around them.  After a moment, his gaze fell back to Minho and he smiled adorably. “Pretty,” he murmured.

Minho’s heart shot to his chest and heat rose to his cheeks.  He told himself Jisung was just talking about the snow, but a not-so-small part of him hoped that maybe the comment could include him.

“Now you won’t have to take that math test,” he commented playfully, a little giggle following the words as Jisung sputtered.

“It’s not my fault I can’t do math,” he whined, repeating his earlier excuse to Seungmin.

“I would tell you to study, but that would be a waste of good snow,” Minho replied with a playful wink.  Jisung glanced at the snow again, and when he realized what Minho was getting at, a laugh built up and spilled from his lips.  Minho smiled at the rush of warmth that went through him at the sound.

“Oi, Minho!” called a familiar voice before Jisung could reply.  Minho jerked in surprise, turning to see Chan standing in the snow below him.  Minho gaped at him in shock; he hadn’t expected the other man to show up here. Chan looked between Minho and Jisung with obvious curiosity, but didn’t comment on it.

“Woojin called a meeting.  You’re...you’re included.” There was a awkward stutter in his voice, reminding Minho painfully that there wasn’t much reason for them to see each other anymore.  He turned towards Chan, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him for a moment.

“Will you come back?” Jisung asked, the hope in his voice softening the blow of Chan’s presence.  It brought the smile back to Minho’s lips, and he ruffled Jisung’s hair playfully.

“Yeah, sure.  Maybe tomorrow,” he replied.

He wasn’t sure why he did what he did next.  Maybe he just wanted to show Chan that he was fine.  Maybe it was just because Jisung was so adorable. Maybe he was just feeling especially playful.

Whatever the reason, he leaned up and pressed his lips to Jisung’s cheek quickly before turning and dropping down to Chan’s side, letting the stunned Australian whisk them away to Woojin’s home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to edit this but...I am not a patient person.

**TWO**

****“I--You--What was that?” Chan stuttered out once they had both regained their footing on the hardwood floors just inside Woojin’s doors.

“What was what?” another voice interrupted before Minho could respond.  Minho and Chan looked up to see Woojin watching them fondly, looking only mildly curious.  Under his affectionate gaze, Minho could only blush and shrug, looking away as he tried to find his voice again.

“Minho just kissed some human kid,” Chan blurted out.

Woojin’s eyes widened at that.  Minho couldn’t help but feel a little spark of pride at managing to surprise him.  He’d always been unpredictable, but not like that.

He shrugged nonchalantly, trying to hide the fact that he didn’t even know the reason.  “Just felt like it,” he replied lightly, “Besides, it was just on the cheek.”

“Th-that doesn’t matter!” Chan stuttered out, still stunned, “He’s human!  I’m not even sure he should be able to see you!”

Chan’s words crashed over Minho like ice, more chilling than the snow he so easily conjured up.

“Why?” he asked, his voice suddenly reflecting the cold inside him, “Because I’m so unimportant?”

Chan flushed at that, immediately backtracking.  Minho could see the guilt in his eyes, but it couldn’t take the sting out of his words.  When he spoke again, his voice was softer, almost pleading.

“I didn’t mean it like that, Min,” he insisted gently, “I meant his age.  You know, people just kind of grow out of believing in us…”

He reached for Minho’s hand, but the younger pulled out of his reach.  Woojin looked like he wanted to reach out or say something, but Minho was glad he didn’t.  Despite everything, he couldn’t help the traces of resentment he felt, especially when he saw them together like this.  He didn’t answer, and the awkward silence lingered for a moment until Woojin’s soft voice broke it.

“The others are already waiting,” he began gently.  He gave the two rattled boys a moment to compose themselves, then gestured for him to follow him into the next room.

Minho wanted to shrink into himself as he followed the others to the larger crowd.  He liked to pretend he was never affected by anyone or their opinions of him, but this particular group had a special standing.  He couldn’t help but want to impress them.

Hyunjin smiled at him as he entered the room, and his ever-friendly energy soothed Minho enough to smile back at him.  One of his fairies hung over his shoulder, currently in a fully human size. Minho thought he remembered the fox-faced kid, but it was strange to see him included like this.  The way they stood intertwined aroused his suspicions, but he kept them to himself for now.

“Took you long enough,” Changbin commented, but there was no annoyance in his voice.  Instead, he smiled at Chan and even Minho. Minho grinned back, feeling himself slowly relax.  He almost felt like he belonged, except--

“Wait, why am I here?” he asked, looking around the room.  All faces were turned to him, and his heart rate picked up a little as he realized he’d been the center of attention since he got here, “You’re all…”

Guardians.  He couldn’t say it though.  It was a still a bit of a sore spot.  He’d never really cared, really, but it was one of the things that had always made him feel a little disconnected from his former lovers.  Just another thing that separated him from Woojin and Chan. When Guardian business came up and he’d been left behind, he always felt like a piece that didn’t quite fit.  Woojin and Chan had tried their best to assure him it was nothing, always lavishing him in attention and assuring him that they loved coming home to him, but it was a feeling he could never quite shake.

“It’s…” Chan began, but it seemed like he was struggling to find the words.  He’d always been a natural leader, but now he seemed unsure of himself. He shared a look with Woojin, one that made Minho’s stomach flip uncomfortably.  Finally, it was Changbin who broke in and took over.

“The Man in the Moon picked a new Guardian.  Congrats, it’s you,” he said bluntly. He crossed his arms over his chest and tried to keep his expression neutral, but a small smile tugged at his lips and his eyes sparkled with something akin to excitement.

Minho felt like he’d been doused in ice water again.  The shock left him numb for a moment, his mouth working but nothing escaping.

“I’m...what?” he squeaked out finally.  By now, everyone was smiling at him, but it was too much.  He stepped back, overwhelmed, as his gaze darted between the five of them.  Even Hyunjin’s fairy was smiling. Minho let himself shrink away, but before he could think of making a run for it, Woojin stepped behind him and rested a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

“It’s a lot, I know,” he said softly, his voice warm and reassuring, “But you were chosen.  And...we do kind of have a big problem.”

Startled, Minho looked up at him with wide-eyes.  He’d been so caught up in the suddenness of the whole thing that he hadn’t even questioned why it was happening yet.

“I…” he began, but words were still beyond him.  He didn’t fight as Woojin gently guided him back to the group, leading him right up to one of the magical contraptions in his workshop.  Minho had never really bothered to figure out what they were--even when he was doing his best to distract Woojin from work, he only learned enough to know when it was safe to do so.

He swiped his palm across it, and it lit up in front of Minho’s eyes.  But--

“What’s the big dark spot?” he asked before he could stop himself.  He shuddered at the chill that ran through him at the sight. For someone who wasn’t affected by real cold, he seemed to be experiencing that a lot since Chan had brought him here.

“That’s the problem,” Chan said simply.

“Thanks.  That answers nothing,” Minho replied, his voice deadpan.  He shot the other a look, and Chan at least had the decency to grin sheepishly.

“It’s...we think it’s Pitch,” Hyunjin explained.  He’d stepped forward, but was still holding hands with the boy at his side.  If there weren’t more pressing matters at hand, Minho would have been cooing over how cute they looked together.

“Pitch?  That power-hungry creep?” he asked, tilting his head curiously as he looked between Woojin and Changbin.  Out of all of them, those two had dealt with Pitch the most in the past.

“The Boogeyman, yes,” Changbin replied, scowling a little.  He shot the dark spot an annoyed look.

“We don’t know what he wants now, but if the Man in the Moon is bringing it to our attention and choosing a new Guardian, it’s time to pay attention,” Woojin explained.  Minho didn’t think he’d ever seen his expression so serious.

The globe behind Woojin’s translucent screen lit up suddenly, whirling as the group fell silent.  As they watched, it slowed and suddenly settled. One of it’s tiny lighted spots glowed brighter than the rest, and a low chuckle echoed through the room, sending a shudder through the entire group this time.  Behind the globe, a shadow was forming. Changbin cursed under his breath as he recognized the wide shoulders and square jaw.

“Let’s see how that belief holds up under a little test, shall we?” asked the shadow’s deep voice.

Before any of them could respond, the shadow was gone.  Minho could see the doubt in the other’s faces as the light returned and the room warmed up again, the five of them wondering if the shadow had really been there or if it was just a warning.

Minho didn’t care.  He was still chilled to the bone.

“That’s where Jisung is,” he croaked out finally.

**Author's Note:**

> I made a new twitter for my writing! (& maybe art?)  
> follow me [@leighmeanhoe](https://twitter.com/leighmeanhoe) or on tumblr, also [leighmeanhoe](http://leighmeanhoe.tumblr.com/)


End file.
